Blue Jazz Wedding
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Single chapter of Hiyori and Shinji's wedding. I recommended you read Summer Blood first, this takes place after Summer Blood. There are some chapters from that story in this chapter.


Urahara/Hiyori Dance: Wild Child, Enya

Shinji/Hiyori Dance: All About Your Heart, Mindy Gledhill

* * *

Hiyori and Shinji's wedding. Blue Jazz. Enjoy. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Hiyori~

Hiyori didn't want a big fancy wedding like Karin's, but Urahara wouldn't hear of it. He had taken it upon himself to plan Hiyori and Shinji's wedding. Blue Jazz was the theme. Urahara didn't even know anything about planning a wedding or jazz music. Why they had let the shopkeeper be in charge was beyond Hiyori's comprehension.

But she had to hand it to him. It looked pretty good. They had found an old mansion that they could rent for the wedding with a large backyard and many rooms inside that they could use.

She was admiring the outside chapel from her room. Blue lined seats and different types of blue flowers created an arch over the alter. And there standing under it was Hirako Shinji. He looked handsome in his black tux and royal blue tie.

Hiyori looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't know how Urahara had convinced her to wear a dress, and not just any type of dress. A puffy white Cinderella style dress. Her hair was done up in a half bun with curls curving around her neck. She also had sparkly blue flats on. 'At least he made the shoes walkable.' Her shoes matched her head band and figureless gloves. She had small blue crystals in the skirt of her dress and a few in her hair. 'Those are going to be a pain to take out.'

There was a knock on the door. Urahara leaned on the frame. He had a blue tux with a black shirt and silver tie. He didn't have his usual hat, but his hair was the same as always. "Ready?"

Hiyori took one more look in the mirror. "If I fall on my face, I will kill you." She walked towards him and took his offered arm. She didn't have much trouble going down the stairs, but there was a small staircase that went up to the doors that she had a bit of trouble with.

When she got to the doors that led outside, it hit her. She was marrying Shinji. The stupid monkey that flirted with every possible girl he could. 'Why am I doing this again?' She picked up her bouquet from the side table that she had left it on this morning. 'Do I want to do this?'

The doors opened and the music started playing.

~Shinji~

Shinji stood under the arch at the alter. Kensei stood beside him as his best man. Shinji was quite bored at the moment. All he was told to do was stand where he was until Hiyori had walked down the isle. 'Knowing that idiot, she'll probably make me wait a while.' He was surprisingly okay with that. He felt like he could wait forever for Hiyori, but he would rather marry her now rather than later. He was rather impatient at the moment.

"Calm down. She'll show." Kensei could feel the stress roll off the blond man.

The music began to play. "Here we go." Shinji gave himself a pep talk as the doors opened.

Shinji and Hiyori locked eyes for a moment. In that moment they both knew they wanted to go through with the wedding. Shinji was surprised to see Hiyori in a princess dress, and even more surprised at how much she looked like a princess. 'When did she become so girly?' Shinji couldn't help but stare at his life long crush.

It felt like an eternity for Hiyori to reach the alter. Urahara handed Hiyori off to Shinji, but he didn't get away with out getting a peck on the cheek from Hiyori. Urahara was surprised, but was deeply touched by the gesture from the girl who had refused to recognize him as her Taichou. He smiled at her and returned to sit with his wife. Hiyori stepped up onto the alter and faced Shinji. They both smiled at each other.

"Didn't know you could smile." Shinji jabbed at Hiyori in his usual manner.

"Didn't realize you could have a sense of humour." Hiyori jabbed right back.

Everyone didn't know what to think of the couple's argument. Everyone that knew the pair were hoping they could get through the ceremony before Hiyori started throwing chairs, with or without people on them.

Kyoraku cleared his throat. He was going to follow what his wife had instructed him to say. He had gotten his ear yelled off after what he did at Toshiro and Karin's wedding. He didn't want a repeat. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori. If any of you present for any reason believe that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." He couldn't help but add another line. "And become a Hollow later from the guilt and anguish built up in your soul." This earned him a glare from his wife and an outburst of laughter from everyone else. It took everyone several minutes till they could go a moment with out breaking out into another fit of laughter.

After a long time everyone managed to become serious enough to continue with the wedding. "Shinji and Hiyori have both chosen to write and present their own vows." He nodded his head at Shinji telling him to start.

Shinji took a deep breath. "Hiyori, I don't know how I fell for you. You were the only one who would say what was on your mind and not give a damn about anyone else's feelings. You were always blunt and even tried to cause more pain than was necessary, but you never tried to be something you weren't. You never show anyone respect that they don't deserve. I may have said it a lot to others, but it's only true for you. You were my first love, whether you choose to believe it or not. I will always love you, snaggletooth." Shinji added the nickname as a jab.

Hiyori smiled at Shinji's jab. Two could play at that game. "Shinji, I don't know why I believe you. You never show your true feelings and you always think yourself better then others. Your a stupid, idiotic monkey, but you're my baldy. And I don't want to see you with anyone else. If you'll overlook my selfishness, I'll overlook your stupidity." She smiled making sure her fang showed. She had won that round by claiming him for herself. Shinji smiled and shook his head, letting her know she had won.

"The rings." Kensei handed Shinji a gold band. Lilynette handed one to Hiyori. The girl and Espada had grown close due to their squads having to be in contact constantly. Shinji took Hiyori's left hand and slid her wedding band to rest above her engagement ring, a simple silver band with a blue music note shaped gem. 'Maybe that's where Urahara got the theme idea?' Shinji couldn't figure out what made Urahara go with the theme of Blue Jazz.

Hiyori slid Shinji's wedding band onto his finger and held his hand in hers. She looked up into his eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Shinji placed his hand on Hiyori's cheek and gently tipped her face upwards before ensnaring her lips with his.

~Reception~

Shinji and Hiyori sat at the head table. They had both snuck their zanpakutou in, just in case Urahara needed to be beat up. They had been alternating between stuffing their faces with food and going to the tables to greet people. A lot of people were enjoying calling Hiyori 'Hirako Hiyori'. She was starting to get used to it.

Urahara stepped up onto the stage. "Attention everyone. Normally at this time the father of the bride would dance with her, but" Urahara paused and seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Hiyori stepped out to the middle of the dance floor and raised her voice. "Oi! Kisuke! I'm not doing this dance alone." She smiled as the man jumped down from the stage and walked towards her.

"Hahaha." He laughed awkwardly.

"This seems a bit over due." Hiyori faced her former Taichou but couldn't bring herself to look home in the eyes due to embarrassment. "You were a good Taichou. Thank you for letting me be your Fukutaichou."

Urahara smiled at the woman standing in front of him. "Thank you for finally acknowledging me." He offered his hand for her to take.

She took it as the music began. She looked over to see Rini on the stage. She had asked the Keiri if she would sing at her wedding after hearing her at The Hitsugaya's wedding.

Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on

What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on

What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

What a day  
what a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

Hiyori was surprised at how good a dancer he was. Urahara could see a question forming on her face. "Yorichi said I should practice. You never know when you might have to dance with your subordinate." He winked at Hiyori.

Hiyori chuckled and shook her head. 'That's Urahara for you.' She saw Shinji walk towards them as the song ended.

Shinji didn't even have to tap Urahara on the shoulder. Urahara just passed Hiyori off to the blond with a smile. "He's up to something." Hiyori nodded as her mind went through what the shopkeeper could possibly have planned.

Rini cleared her voice to get everyone's attention. "This next song is for the bride and groom. I've decided not to go with what Urahara chose, because his choice probably would have gotten him killed or seriously injured by Hiyori. Yorichi already asked me to make sure no blood is spilled during this wedding." Urahara looked disappointed and Hiyori mouthed 'thank you' to the singer. She was a little disappointed about the no bloodshed part, but she could live with that for one day.

Shinji pulled Hiyori close to him as the music started.

I don't mind your odd behavior  
It's the very thing I love  
If you were an ice cream flavor  
You would be my favorite one

My imagination sees you  
Like a painting by Van Gogh  
Starry nights and bright sunflowers  
Follow you where you may go

Oh, I've loved you from the start  
In every single way  
And more each passing day  
You are brighter than the stars  
Believe me when I say  
It's not about your scars  
It's all about your heart

You're a butterfly held captive  
Small and safe in your cocoon  
Go on you can take your time  
Time is said to heal all wounds

Oh, I've loved you from the start  
In every single way  
And more each passing day  
You are brighter than the stars  
Believe me when I say  
It's not about your scars  
It's all about your heart

Like a lock without a key  
Like a mystery without a clue  
There is no me if I cannot have you

Oh, I've loved you from the start  
In every single way  
And more each passing day  
You are brighter than the stars  
Believe me when I say  
It's not about your scars  
It's all about your heart

Shinji and Hiyori lost themselves in the moment. They only snapped out of their daze when everyone started cheering when they kissed. "Can't we get some privacy!?" Hiyori yelled at the cheering crowd. Everyone laughed. The Hiyori they all knew had finally shown up.

"Calm down. You can't move normally, you're in a dress." Shinji spoke while seeing her trying to look angry and intimidating while looking like a princess.

The next two hours were spent by Urahara trying to start games, but either Hiyori would stop him or someone else would while Shinji held Hiyori back.

"Stupid Urahara." Hiyori crossed her arms giving up on trying to move normally in her large dress. She spotted Urahara moving a large box. She didn't have a good feeling about what was next.

"Attention everyone. We have a little game for the bride and groom. Hiyori, you will like this." He kicked over the box and a floor mat rolled out of it. Urahara beckoned Hiyori and Shinji to step onto it.

When Hiyori stepped onto the mat she found her dress had changed into her shinigami robes. She stepped off and she was back in her dress. She smiled and walked back onto the mat. "I think I just might like this." She looked at Shinji beside her. He was looking at himself wondering how he had changed outfits, and where his haori was.

"I thought this would be a good idea once Hiyori finally showed up and calmed down a bit." Urahara earned himself a glare from the blond bride. He threw their zanpakutou at them. "Choose your victim." Urahara thought his choice of words were great. Until the couple stared at him. "Ehehe. And my partner?"

"Do you need one?" Hiyori drew Kubikiri Orochi with a sinister grin on her face. Time for payback from all of the games. She especially didn't like the obstacle course, because her large dress kept knocking everything over.

Urahara stepped onto the mat with his cane. "Even if I say yes, you'll just say I was lying. So I'll pass on a partner." He drew Benihime.

"This just might be enjoyable." Shinji stepped up beside his wife and drew Sakanade.

~After the Reception~

"Why did Urahara have to put the fighting ring away? I don't like this stupid dress." Hiyori was sitting at a table that hadn't been put away yet. She had quite enjoyed beating up her former Taichou. They hadn't beat him up too badly, but they had done some damage when Rini lent them a hand with her Hollow Voice.

"Because if you had stayed there then you would have ruined your hair and makeup that Orihime spent so much time on." Shinji wrapped his arms around Hiyori's neck as he kissed her cheek. "Come on. Time to go." He picked Hiyori up bridal style.

"Shinji! What are you-" Hiyori was cut off by Shinji flash stepping towards his room in the mansion faster than she could remember him going before, ever. When they stooped Hiyori thought she was going to be sick. "Since when could you move that fast?" She gripped his shoulder as a wave of nausea passed over her.

Shinji thought Hiyori looked a little dizzy, so he didn't put her down. Her dress was getting annoying though. He walked into his suit with Hiyori in his arms and headed straight for the bedroom. 'She'll probably want to change.' He set her down and started undoing her dress.

"What are you doing?!" Hiyori's mind had gone blank once they had walked into Shinji's bedroom, their bedroom.

"Thought you might like to get out of the marshmallow costume." Shinji smiled down at Hiyori's blushing face. He leaned her face upwards towards his. 'She's so beautiful.' He gently kissed her as he undid her dress completely and let it fall to the floor. "I love you."

Hiyori stared back at him. 'How did I fall for this idiot?' She laughed at herself showing an outward smile. "I love you too, stupid Shinji."

~room next door~

"Should we tell them their being too loud?" Urahara leaned on the headrest of his bed.

He looked towards the bathroom as Yorichi walked out with only a towel on her head. "Let the kiddies have their fun. We could go to one of the other rooms. There are several empty ones with no couples near them." She dried her hair while speaking.

Urahara smiled at the woman in front of him. "Are you going to put some clothes on first?"

Yorichi smiled at the shopkeeper. "I was thinking of just borrowing your suit jacket. Unless you dont mind people seeing all of this." She pointed to every part of her body during her last sentence.

he flash stepped in front of her. "What man would want his wife to be seen naked by other men?" He caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her.

She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around her husband. "Didn't think so." She at him as he fell back wards onto the bed making a loud noise.

They heard banging on the wall. "OI! Kisuke! If your gonna do it with your wife keep it down will ya. You too are louder than a bomb." Hiyori yelled through the wall.

Kisuke and Yorichi laughed at the girl's complaint. They weren't that quiet themselves.

* * *

Please give feedback.


End file.
